Dream a Dream
by LanguageOfTheFlowers
Summary: A boy dreams of white and red as a girl dreams of friends and family. Another boy dreams of lies and paper, and yet another boy dreams of lotuses and darkness. A man dreams in black and white while a girl dreams the dreams of others. They all sleep until the war needs them to wake up again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. This beautiful story with beautiful characters was written by and belongs to the Empress of Amazing, Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

A boy dreams of white and red. The colors swim around him, stealing away his worries and nightmares for the time being. The white brings safety and friends and power. It cloaks him. It blinds his vision. He doesn't really care much in his dreams. He knows the white will keep him and his friends safe. The rusty red floats around him and his field of white. The boy notices what a nice color it is. The red brings dogs and clowns and a wonderful man. The man comforts the boy. The boy wants him to stay. He wishes for nothing more.

But the man leaves. With him, he takes the comfort of the red and white. The white is now danger and pain and the feeling of lost freedom. It's suffocating him. It can't protect his friends any longer. The white won't listen to him. The red around him turns brighter. It's blood. Blood of his friends. Blood of his enemies. His blood. It's destruction and red and white and he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

A girl dreams of friends and family. The colors of her dream glow and shine. A man's mouth moves, telling some unknown story, and everyone laughs. There's hardly any sounds in her dreams. There's no need for all that extra noise. She only needs to hear her friends' laughter and listen to them call out to each other. She watches them all smile, and there's nothing in the world she wants more than for this one moment to last.

The girl notices that the men are running out of coffee, so she offers to go get more. As she turns away, her world starts to shake and blur. Most of the colors fade away, leaving only reds, oranges, and yellows behind. When she looks back at her friends she sees nothing but ruins. All around her are ruins, ruins, and more ruins. Everything is terrifyingly silent. Her friends are gone. She hears the sound of a pebble tumbling down one of the destroyed buildings. The small sound is deafening in this strange silence. She looks towards where she thinks the sound is from. Her eyes widen.

Her world is destroyed.

She screams.

* * *

Another boy dreams of lies and paper and lies. His dreams are dark and confusing and he doesn't know what to think. Paper is everywhere. He knows he should get rid of it. Those stupid, stupid papers are useless and take up space and why doesn't he just throw them away? It starts off as just one little thing he tears out of a book. Just a scrap. He means to throw it out. But then he keeps tearing out more and more scraps, keeping these pieces of writing that seem so vital, but are just stupid, stupid, stupid, and useless. The papers keep piling up and he eventually ends up taking entire books with him. His dream irritates him. When he finally tries to throw the papers away, they just flutter back to him. He lies and lies and lies to himself about what these papers are. He's smart enough to know what they mean. But he lies to himself because he hates how he can't control it like he used to be able to. So he goes and sets his dream on fire, burning the papers and the writing and only keeping what he's got in his head. He lies to himself that he's finally gotten rid of the papers, but the ashes still remain in his dreams.

* * *

And yet another boy dreams of lotuses and darkness. His dream is quiet and calm. He isn't frightened, for there's nothing to be frightened of.

* * *

A man dreams in black and white. He dreams of the two colors being far apart, being separated by light years of gray. He only visits the black and white. He stays away from the gray. The gray is uncertain, strange, and mixes his worlds of white and black together. He doesn't like it. He hates the gray. He's only ever wanted his black and white to stay separate, but the gray washes in at the most unexpected times, leaving him confused and scared. He hates the gray in his dreams so very, very much. Funny how it's the color of his skin.

* * *

A girl dreams the dreams of others. The one who looks like a child wanders through the nightmares and fantasies of the people she meets. Nobody's dream is safe from this strange little girl. In the waking world, she uses dreams to destroy, to kill. However, when all the little boys and girls are sleeping, she dives into dreams to help. She doesn't help much, but it does help her to keep her conscience at bay.

She helps the black and white man by protecting him. She chases away the gray from his pure colors.

The dream of lotuses needs no more help from her. Her time in the dream is short, for she doesn't wish to intrude.

She goes into the dream of papers and ashes and pushes the boy to see the truth. It's the only way he can make a proper decision for himself.

She wakes the screaming girl from her dream. The girl is strong, the dream child knows it. She is sure that the girl can fix her crumbling world by herself.

She wraps her arms around the boy covered in white and red. She can't stay long. His dream is a strange place that can weaken even her. She stays just long enough to whisper the words that have always kept this boy going.

Her last stop is the dream of an old, old man. Older than even she is. His dream is dark, blank. He wishes for the end. The end of the war, the end of his family's suffering, the end of the world. It really is a beautiful dream. The girl dreams with him. The darkness calms them both. The end calms them. They feel like they can finally rest.

* * *

All of them, the boys, the girls, the men, and the women, sleep and dream their dreams.

They dream until the war needs them to fight again.

* * *

_All men whilst they are awake are in one common world: but each of them, when he is asleep, is in a world of his own. _**_~Plutarch_**


End file.
